


Have you seen the...

by Cibeeeee



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Request [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Two ver of the prompt: "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh." Chapter one is with Hanzo and McCree fighting but actually not-so-subtlety checking each other out. Chapter two is old men, kitten, and ribbons.





	1. Chapter 1

“God, have you seen what happened to the training room?” Lúcio said when he saw Genji sitting in the small dining area next to the kitchen. He was planning to start his day with a few rounds of target practice, but one look at the state of the training room and the wreckages of the bots were enough to tell Lúcio that today was not a good day. “Looks like a bear attacked it.”

“A dragon is more accurate,” Genji deadpanned. “Plus a cowboy.”

“Oh, damn,” Lúcio poured himself a cup orange juice and plopped down next to Genji. “They fighting again?”

Genji’s fingers clanked against the table as he tapped impatiently. “I know Hanzo hates just about everybody,” he said. “And Jesse doesn’t trust easy, but at least he’s always polite.”

“Can’t make everyone get along,” Lúcio shrugged.

“Yes, and normally I wouldn’t care if some of my teammates don’t get along, even if every time they fight a room gets trashed, but….”

“What?”

Genji turned his visor to Lúcio. Serious even without his face in the open. “Have you seen them fight?”

“No? I always hear them first, signal for me to book it.”

“Well here’s your chance to see it,” Genji said, turning his face to the doorway. “They’re coming –look closely, and tell me I’m not crazy.”

Lúcio didn’t know what Genji meant by that, and his thought was interrupted by McCree and Hanzo, who practically crashed through the door – and it took a second for Lúcio to see that they weren’t actually fighting physically, but the noises they were making definitely sounded like they were hurling objects at one another. Hanzo slammed the door shut, and McCree slammed his hand on the counter so loudly Lúcio worried that the marble might just crack under the prosthetic.

“You would think someone like you at least have the decency to know not to barge in on someone’s training and starts insulting them –” McCree snarled. His tight-fitting training shirt was ripped slightly at the hem, Lúcio wondered how they managed to do  _ that _ .

“I was merely giving constructive criticism,” Hanzo said, seething.

“I am not  _ finished _ !” McCree growled. “I already said, I don’t have time to waste on some jackass that has his head so far up his ass I can’t tell where your bullshits ends and your stupid fucking ponytail begins.”

“If only you use your quick wit on actual missions, however useless they may be.”

McCree seized Hanzo by the back of his neck and yanked him forward. Hanzo stood his ground and glared at McCree.

Beside Lúcio, Genji let out an annoyed breath, and Lúcio was confused before –  _ Oh _ , before seeing what Genji meant – for a brief moment, both men gazed at the other man’s snarling mouth. And by brief moment, Lúcio actually meant a solid ten second. How they both not noticed the hungry gaze was beyond Lúcio, and apparently Genji felt the same.

“You get what I was trying to say?” Genji whispered.

“Yeah,” Lúcio huffed a laugh. “And they aren’t subtle.”

Hanzo and McCree had stopped fighting, but they kept their close distant. So close Lúcio could see McCree’s beard being ruffled by Hanzo’s breath as they stared each other down.

“If they kiss now, do you think they’ll stop fighting?” Lúcio asked in a whisper, although he doubted neither McCree nor Hanzo would notice them even if they talked normally.

“I think they’ll just fight harder,” Genji replied.

They didn’t get to see what would have happened next – a slight disappointment for Lúcio but a blessing for Genji – as Athena announced there was a meeting that started ten minutes ago that McCree was supposed to attend.

They snapped away from each other, and with a parting scowl, McCree stalked out of the kitchen without looking back.

And if McCree had looked back, he would have seen Hanzo eyeing his ass with an appreciated look on his face, all traces of anger gone.

Hanzo poured himself a cup of coffee, and left without even acknowledging Lúcio and Genji in the room. 

“Man,” Lúcio whistled. “That was certainly something.”

“Something isn’t what I would call it,” Genji said. “Do you know how painful it is to listen to them bitch about each other while knowing they probably, most likely, definitely are attractive to each other?” Genji slumped into his seat. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this.”

Lúcio patted Genji’s shoulder sympathetically. If this continues, it wasn’t hard to imagine something actually happening between them. Hopefully Lúcio would never stumble upon McCree and Hanzo humping each other in the hallway, if they can destroy a room from fighting – Lúcio hate to imagine what’ll happen to the base if they got into bed.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo had countless of hair ties (fifteen, to be exact. But Jesse liked to be dramatic, and for a man who owned seven different colors of _serapes_ , Hanzo thought his ribbon collection was only mediocre). When he had woken up that day, Jesse was already gone, and so was his blue and very expensive white hair tie with gold lining. He would have never realized they were gone if the mood of using a different tie hadn’t struck him that morning.

“Athena,” Hanzo said, tying his hair in a low ponytail with a red ribbon. “Can you tell me where McCree is?”

“Agent McCree is currently in conference room 2-B.”

“He’s in a meeting?”

“No, agent.”

Hanzo didn’t know what Jesse was doing, or why he took two of his hair ties (it was most likely him, but Hanzo would give him the benefit of the doubt for now). Hanzo swung by the kitchen first. Only Lena was there after her morning jog. No one except for a few was up this early, the sky was still gray, with the barest rays of sunlight on the horizon.

Hanzo brewed two cups of coffee. Neither of them eats breakfast unless someone already made some. After adding milk and honey to Jesse’s, Hanzo made his way to the conference room on the second floor.

“Jesse,” Hanzo said as he shouldered the door open, “Have you seen my–” and halted when he saw what was happening in front of him.

Like he suspected, Jesse had both of his hair ties. Unlike he suspected (what was he suspecting?), Jesse stared back bashfully, with the blue ribbon tied like a bow on his head. And in his lap, his hat. In his hat, a black kitten with Hanzo’s most expansive ribbon tied around its neck, also a bow.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Jesse said as Hanzo wordlessly kissed him on the cheek and sat down beside him on the floor. Jesse accepted the coffee with a grateful smile. Hanzo rubbed the kitten’s forehead, waiting for an explanation.

“A kitten, Jesse?”

Jesse chuckled. “Heh, well. At three o’clock, I kinda woke up –”

Hanzo’s hard gazed snapped to Jesse, and the gunslinger held the kitten up in front of his face for protection. Looking at the kitten’s glossy eyes, and the weak mewl it (she, Hanzo corrected) let out, he decided to let it slide this time. It wasn’t like he always woke Jesse up whenever he had nightmares either.

Hanzo sighed, and took the kitten from Jesse. Jesse followed forward and pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s lips. “You needed the sleep, and I didn’t feel awful this time. You okay?”

Hanzo leaned into the kiss. The kitten squirmed in his hands when Hanzo’s focus wandered off of her too long. “It’s fine. Continue.”

“I was taking a walk and I heard this little one meowing from the office.” Jesse laughed when the kitten tumbled off Hanzo’s shoulder and into his lap. “She must’ve snuck in when it was raining last night. I dried her and fed her some crackers. When I went back to our room for my hat I kinda thought…wouldn’t this little guy look cute with a bow on?”

“And of course you picked the one that cost a fortune.”

Jesse reeled back, and looked at the kitten in Hanzo’s lap, now dozing off with her head hanging off Hanzo’s leg. “Shoot, really? Sorry, I didn’t–”

“It’s all right,” Hanzo cut him off. “I never use it anyway. And you haven’t explained why you are wearing a bow as well.”

Jesse shrugged. “She fell asleep and I didn’t have anything to do.”

Hanzo snorted, and started imagining it when Jesse leaned forward, and pulled Hanzo’s ribbon loose.

Hanzo didn’t bother asking what Jesse was going to do, chances were Hanzo would let him do it anyways. Jesse combed his fingers through Hanzo’s hair and his skin tingled pleasantly from the feeling. Jesse worked quickly, tying Hanzo’s hair back up and snapped a picture.

“What did you do?” Hanzo sighed when Jesse grinned dopily at his phone. McCree showed him. In the picture, Hanzo had his hair up in a bun, with the red ribbon around it in a bow. A sleeping cat in his lap. Hanzo rolled his eyes as Jesse took back his phone and set it as his wallpaper.

“Just don’t send it to anyone,” Hanzo said. “If it got out, I don’t want my reputation and hiring fee to go down.”

“You don’t assassinate people anymore!”

“It’s the matter of principle.”

Jesse laughed, leaned back on one hand and took the mug in the other. His eyes sliding shut slightly from being near someone he felt safe with, but shook himself awake.

“Reckon we should go and find something more for her to eat?”

Hanzo nodded, his eyes were on the kitten, rubbing her paws between his fingers. “After she eats, she can decide if she wants to stay or not.”

Jesse grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw)


End file.
